


A Long Journey Ahead

by brynhildvelvet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Glans Blame, M/M, Masochist Akira/Ren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadist Akechi Goro, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: Because an edging session is a long, sexy journey indeed.





	A Long Journey Ahead

Akira can’t _breathe_. When sensation pulls away from the head of his cock, he’s chasing, pulsing, after it, but really all he’s doing is crying out; wet, bare moans are the only sounds in the room. Then -

“Akira,” he jerks at a hand cupping his face. “Don't get too carried away, because I’m not quite done with you yet,” lilts Goro’s voice.

Lips kiss his chastely before he whispers, hot against Akira’s lips, “Don’t worry, darling.”

Akira pushes against his bonds, he doesn’t know how much he can _take_.

“Please, please, please, Goro -”

Fingers touch his arm before they pull away and his world behind the blindfold explodes into feeling again as that, silky, wet, cool fabric wraps over his glans, then moves back and forth steadily. It’s too much feeling all at once, the sensitive nerves radiating out unbearable ecstasy through his body. In his bonds he shakes and shakes and he doesn’t know it, but Goro _so_ does enjoy seeing him lose control, wild and desperate, his dark curls darker, dripping and face wet from a mixture of sweat and tears.

The bonds hold him down as securely as possible but can never can actually contain his frenetic energy after who knows how many times he's been edged -

He can’t control any of his sounds, moans and pure unrestrained yells, just another way for him try to make sense of his world right now. He wants to cum, he wants, wildly, for these sensations to go on forever, his ability to cum held skillfully in Goro’s black gloved, exquisite hands. Balancing him on a thread’s edge.

Because right as he might meet that blinding ecstasy, his voice pitches, giving him away, and again, and again, the cloth is pulled away. And - and Akira - is on the brink, going wild with outrage -

Peals of laughter rip through his consciousness. Bringing the world back into focus. He recognizes Goro's hysterical pitch, and Akira can imagine him, face twisted up into that sharp grin when you can tell he's _really_ enjoying himself, his hand is on his face as he tries to hold in his sadistic mirth. At seeing Akira writhing, trying to get to that last sliver of pleasure to end his torment, please, anything to touch his dick; straining for something he won't get _just_ because he wants it.

“Because like this you're a toy for me aren't you, Akira, and you like it so much.” He's taunting, stalking, shifting around him as Akira tries to remember to breathe.

“You'll like the next one, though, pet.”

He swallows down the vulnerable whimpers that want to escape his throat at Goro's dark, rich tone reserved for times like this. That man can flay him bare with his voice. And Akira…

“If, ah, you say so, Goro.” He croaks out, clearing his throat like he expects to use his voice with any dignity in the next twenty minutes.

But oh no, oh no, oh no, he won't, because Goro returns with the tenga egg. Slipping it over his head, and the inner grooves are fucking heaven, caressing and rubbing his head just right.

Goro relentlessly, indulgently covers and uncovers the glans, engulfing it over and over. He doesn't let up, twisting it left and right to mix up the motions, though these finer details are lost on Akira; what does it matter when every movement is already too much stimuli for him.

He is so worked up from the edging his cock coats everything Goro puts on him with precum within seconds of receiving its touch. The white cum drooling out from under the egg lands in webs on the metal bond holding his dick still for Goro to exploit.

And when he pulls away again just as Akira is about to cum, Akira is throwing his head back, jaw gaping, the tendons in his neck and arms straining as it takes his whole body to handle the recoil of being denied _for the fifth time_.

His cock pulses wetly, desperately, with each rapid breath he takes. The shock waves of no feeling all at once working its way through the flushed, red flesh.

It's a delicious sight for Goro to feast on, watching this beautiful man in the throes of rapture, so unaware and unguarded. And all for Goro! Hah! He would've never suspected something like this would come to pass years ago.

He's going to take his time with him, that's for sure, now that they have all the time in the world.

So, before Goro lets Akira's pitiful cock unload its gooey, pearly load of cum in the longest drawn-out orgasm so far in their sessions - strong enough he'll be gasping and blind through the release - he's going to push him to his limit.

Goro starts over again on another edge.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to get this out of my head
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, you heathens
> 
> swing by my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ftposing)


End file.
